Loup
by Arlequine
Summary: Tony le cinéphile, Tony le dragueur, Tony l'éternel adolescent. Une image bien dessinée, difficile à imiter ...
1. Chapter 1

_Après une très très longue absence, je fais un come back sur ce petit site qui je dois l'avouer m'a bien manqué ces derniers mois. ^^ Durant ces quelques mois je ne suis pas restée inactive et j'ai quelques petites fictions que j'avais de manuscrite sous la main, il ne me restait plus quà les taper. ;) J'ai deux débuts d'histoires en cours dont celle ci **LOUP**._

_Comme toujours, cette fiction sera centrée sur Tony avec du Tibbs, de la team et bien sûr du TBC (je ne suis pas membre du club pour rien ^^). L'idée m'ait venue en regardant un viel épisode de "FX effets spéciaux (pour ceux qui connaissent ;) L'intrigue pourra vous sembler quelque peu obscure au début mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite. ;) Pour vous donner un indice (ou pas ^^) le sous titre de ce texte est "Murdock". Si vous arrivez à trouver le lien entre ma fiction et ce mot vous aurez droit à un petit bonus ;) Loup aussi peut-être considéré comme un indice, à vous de faire le rapprochement ;) Avis aux sérievores pour débusquer la clé de l'énigme !_

_Une petite mise en bouche avec ce court premier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !_

Une nouvelle journée commence, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes rituels. 8H30, je pose mon sac sur mon bureau et lance un de mes célèbres sourires vers mes collègues déjà présents. Je dépose mon arme et ma plaque dans mon tiroir, le referme d'un coup sec et m'installe confortablement sur mon fauteuil. Faire semblant encore et toujours. Se peindre un portrait qui convenait à tout le monde et dont plus personne ne s'étonnait, était devenu une routine auquel je commençais à m'habituer.

J'attrapais une feuille posée sur mon bureau et je la chiffonnais pour en faire une boulette m'apprêtant à la lancer sur un de mes collègues. Mon bras se détendit promptement et le papier atterrit sur le nez de Ziva. Celle-ci soupira longuement, dépitée par mon comportement qu'elle qualifiait d'enfantin. Elle leva les yeux vers moi faisant tourner entre ses doigts le stylo qu'elle tenait. Elle fronça les sourcils, restant étrangement silencieuse. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, les mains croisées derrière ma tête, les pieds sur le bureau. Une position que je trouve par ailleurs plutôt inconfortable mais qui semblait convenir à mon personnage. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes ainsi les yeux dans les yeux. _« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle cette femme, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi coincée … » _Je fis glisser mes yeux de bas en haut avant de m'attarder sur ses jambes.

Une tape derrière la tête mis fin à mes rêveries. Je rentrais la tête dans les épaules. Inutile de me retourner pour connaître l'identité de mon bourreau. A la longue, ça devenait lassant …

Désolé patron

Quand tu auras terminé de reluquer Ziva, on pourra partir pour Norfolk, un marine mort. Prenez vos affaires.

Je me levai prestement et mécaniquement j'attrapai mon arme et ma plaque que je mis dans la poche de ma veste. Je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur juste à l'instant où les portes se refermaient sous les regards goguenards de mes coéquipiers et le regard exaspéré de mon patron.

Je soupirai, combien de temps vais-je encore devoir tenir ? Un rôle de composition, un masque que j'ai façonné aux cours de ses deux dernières années. Pour le moment, il me fallait attendre. Malheureusement le temps était la seule chose que je n'ai pas …

oooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Un petit avis ? Qu'en pensez vous je continue ou j'arrête ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, Merci aux rewievers qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis. ;) Je vous poste cette petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouver le personnage de Tony OOC (out of caracter) c'est le but mais rassurez vous, c'est pour une bonne raison ^^ je nb'ais pas envie de dénaturer son personnage (il est trop beau comme ça ! ^^)

Pour ce qui est du petit indice dont je vous parler dans le début du premier chapitre, je vous souhaites bon courage pour comprendre le lien. J'ai les idées très loufoques qui me viennent souvent à la suite du visionnage d'épisode de séries et étant donné le nombre de série que je regarde, je vous laisse imaginer lol !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! Bonne journée ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage pour me donner un avis ou des conseils vis à vis de cette fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Nous descendîmes tous de la berline, nous étions arrivés en un temps reccord sur place : Ziva avait conduit. Ducky ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus en route. La scène de crime se situait dans la salle à manger d'un pavillon de banlieue.

- Dinozzo croquis, Mcgee indices, David photos.  
>- Ok Patron.<p>

La femme devant moi était allongé sur le lino du salon sur le ventre en sous-vêtements. _« Intéressant … plutôt jolie en plus. »_. Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux. Ziva se tenant devant moi me jeta un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu reluques les jolies jeunes femmes même quand elles sont mortes ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ses sarcasmes. Regarder l'œuvre de certains meurtriers pouvait parfois se révéler fortement intéressant. Bien sûr, ce meurtre-ci, à première vue, ne se classait pas dans les meilleurs, loin de là. Je relevai la tête et je poursuivis mes croquis, je n'étais décidément pas à l'aise dans cet exercice.

Quand nous eûmes tous terminé, nous reprîmes la direction du NCIS et la routine se poursuivit avec écœurante lenteur, la recherche sur la victime, ses relations, ses ennemis ; ponctués de quelques boulettes de papiers et quelques chamailleries.

L'affaire vu vite bouclée, grâce aux indices le meurtrier avait été démasqué : le petit ami de la jeune femme. Un bref interrogatoire et des aveux en bon et due forme plus tard et un meurtrier de plus venait grossir la prison.

Vingt heures venait de sonner.

- Allez rentrez chez vous, je veux vous voir tous demain matin. Vous me rédigerai votre rapport sur cette affaire demain matin à la première heure.

J'enfilai ma veste, mes affaires me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, juste à temps. McGee pas assez rapide vit les portes se refermer sur son nez. Je me retrouvais donc seul en compagnie de Ziva. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour tenter quelque-chose. Je me postais à ses côtés, nos épaules se touchaient presque.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle une affaire vite bouclée.  
>- Oui et tant mieux.<br>- C'est dommage, elle était plutôt mignonne …  
>- Tu parles de la victime ? Non mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi Tony ? Elle est morte et toi tu t'intéresse à sa beauté ?<br>- Nan, ce n'est pas mon style de fille, je préfère les brunes.

Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers moi. Puis un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_« Un point pour toi mon cher Dinozzo. »_ Il ne te reste plus qu'à attaquer. _« Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais foncé en cinq ans ? »_Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle.

- J'en ai assez de faire semblant.

Elle me regarda énigmatiquement, restant silencieuse. Sur ce, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking. Elle sortit d'un pas vif se dirigeant vers sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Je la suivis des yeux avant de rejoindre ma propre voiture.

Je démarrai. Elle resta quelques instants semblant fouiller dans son sac. Je sortis du parking, là laissant seule.

Ziva, quand à elle, attendit que ma voiture ait disparue. Quand ce fut le cas, elle ressortit se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cage d'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du milieu, direction Laboratoire d'Abby. Elle était sûre que cette dernière se trouvait encore dans les locaux.

Elle pénétra dans l'antre de la jeune gothique. Abby était assise sur un fauteuil en face de son « armée », une paille rouge collée aux lèvres. Ziva s'approcha du poste afin d'éteindre la musique qui déferlait dans l'air. Abby se retourna vivement, s'attendant à voir Gibbs, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ziva. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement préoccupée.

- Abby, j'aurai besoin de te parler.  
>- Bien sur Ziva.<br>- Je voudrais te parler de Tony …

* * *

><p>Vous suivez toujours ? =D<p> 


End file.
